


Shiver and Shake

by lastincurableromantic



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastincurableromantic/pseuds/lastincurableromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose get ready for a party in Pete's World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver and Shake

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a response to a timepetals prompt over on tumblr. The prompt was to start a short story or drabble with the words "um, no".

**Shiver and Shake**

“Um, no,” Rose said.

The Doctor was standing in the doorway, a wide grin on his face. 

And he was dressed as an elephant. In his hand he held a white sheet, presumably a ghost costume for her.

“Come on, Rose,” he said. “The old team, back together. What’s more perfect than going as Shiver and Shake?”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Doctor, did you even listen to Mum? The party is formal dress, not fancy dress.”

The Doctor’s grin turned into a smirk. He shook the sheet at her. 

“So?” he asked.

She laughed. “Okay, you win. Hand it over.”


End file.
